utaitefandomcom-20200214-history
Aruvn
|imagegroup = |officialillustrator = Mizury |otherillustrator = |gender = Male |height = 1.81 metres |officialjapname = |officialromajiname = |officialengname = |officialnameinfo = |aka = Alvin (real name), あるる (Aruru), Aru |birthday =1 |birthmonth =3 |birthyear = |birthref = |status = Active |years = 2015-present |YTusername =Aruvn |YTchannel = UCW66pPu9ZT9INT6kVuoNCSw ARUVN |BBuserspace = 8816992 |NNDuserpage = 46051775 |mylist1 = 48203411 |mylist1info = |mylist2 = |mylist2info = |mylist3 = |mylist3info = |nicommu1 = |nicommu1info = |nicommu2 = |nicommu2info = |nicommu3 = |nicommu3info = |partner = Shannon Kuraiinu Fokushi |otheractivity = English dubs, mixing |country = Canada}} |LWIPBG72jaM}} Aruvn (アルビン) is a male YouTube singer from Canada. Aruvn sings both Japanese and English covers of anime and VOCALOID songs, while also including popular English, Filipino, and Korean songs. He's known for his strong and clear voice, being able to reach high notes easily. He's also capable of screaming as shown in his cover of Magenta. The most viewed cover is "Mystic Messenger Opening Full Cover" with over 1 million views as of September 2016. He also had a huge surge in popularity over the course of 2017, and recently received the silver play button for reaching 100K subscribershttps://twitter.com/ItsAruvn/status/983034695242993665 on youtube. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects # Member of TYERecords # Member of McDonald Trumpets with LemonTea (in the Youtaite Prom 2016) # Member of ❀PIMA!! (in the Lyrica System Online 2016) List of Covered Songs (The Noise of Rain) -English ver.- (2015.02.05) (deleted) # "ECHO" (2015.02.13) # "unravel" (Tokyo Ghoul OP) -TV Size ver.- (2015.03.05) # "Akaito" (Red Thread) (2015.03.14) (deleted) # "Hibikase" (Resonate) (2015.03.18) # "Close to you" (2015.03.24) (deleted) # "Crystalline" (2015.04.05) # "Magenta" (2015.04.07) # "Sarishinohara" (2015.04.12) # "Shinzou Connect" (Heart Connect) -English ver.- (2015.04.28) # "Karakuri Pierrot" (Mechanical Pierrot) -English Acoustic ver.- (2015.05.06) # "Goya wa Machiawase" (Noragami OP) -English TV Size ver.- (2015.05.13) # "Achi Kochi" (Here and There) feat. Aruvn and Inugami Hiroki (2015.05.24) # "Kokoro no Shitsuryou" (The Weight of a Heart) (2015.05.29) # "Kuukan⇔Formation" (Room⇔Formation) (2015.06.02) (Set in Private) # "daze" (Mekakucity Actors OP) (2015.06.10) # "Gekkou Junshoku Girl" (2015.06.15) # "Logic Agent" (2015.06.26) # "Ijiwaru na Deai" (2015.07.03) # "Mama" (2015.07.09) # "Logic Agent" (2015.07.15) # "Sugar Song to Bitter Step" (Kekkai Sensen ED) -Osamuraisan's Arrange ver.- (2015.07.19) # "Matryoshka" -Rock Arrange ver.- feat. Aruvn and LemonTea (2015.07.21) # "vividest" feat. Rin and Aruvn (2015.07.22) # "flyers" (Death Parade OP) -English TV Size ver.- (2015.07.25) # "Tokyo Summer Session" feat. Soramin and Aruvn (2015.07.27) # "Connecting" -English Edition- feat. Edward, Zeru, Tre, Aruvn, Nori, Kaname, JoyDreamer and Takara (2015.07.29) # "Kaizoku F no Shouzou" (Portrait of Pirate F) feat Aruvn, Len, Renna, k, and Reba (2015.08.03) # "unravel" -Acoustic ver.- (2015.08.04) # "Renegade" (Gangsta. OP) -English TV Size ver.- (2015.08.04) # "The Beginning" (ONE OK ROCK song) -Short ver.- (2015.08.14) # "Hello, Shooting Star" feat. Akari, Ali, Arietta, Aruvn, Candaey, Gyoza, kuma☆, Mom0ki, Rin, Sauce, Seka, Trance, Un3h and Xandu (2015.08.15) # "Uragiri no Yuuyake" (Durarara!! OP1) -English TV Size ver.- (2015.08.18) # "Day you laugh" (Durarara!! x2 Ten OP) -TV Size ver.- (2015.08.28) # "From Y to Y" -Osamuraisan Arrange ver.- (2015.10.25) # "The way back" (ONE OK ROCK song) -Acoustic ver.- (2015.10.29) # "Madamamagoto" (2015.11.07) # "Berserk" (2015.11.17) # "StarRingChild" (2015.11.23) # "Shooting Star" (2015.11.24) # "Bull's Eye" (Hidan no Aria AA OP; Nano's song) -TV Size ver.- (2015.12.02) # "Kyouran Hey Kids!!" (Noragami Aragoto OP) -English ver.- (2015.12.15) # "MONSTER" -Acoustic ver.- (2015.12.26) # "TOKIO FUNKA" feat. Aruvn and LemonTea (2015.12.24) # "Karma" (Tales of the Abyss OP) (2016.01.01) # "Re:Re:" (Boku Dake ga Inai Machi OP) -TV Size ver.- (2016.01.08) # "One-Me Two-Hearts" (Divine Gate OP) -Short ver.- (2016.01.15) # "Yoru wa Nemureru kai?" (Ajin OP) -Short ver.- (2016.01.20) # "Aimaisa Kaihi" (Disambiguation) (2016.01.27) # "Ghost Rule" (2016.02.01) # "shake it!" (2016.02.04) # "Ren'ai Saiban" (Love Trial) (2016.02.13) # "Blessing" -English ver.- feat. Dari, Ham, Sojiro, Amaito, Jefferz, rachie, Jayn, Nipah, JoyDreamer, Aruvn, Lollia, Yun, and Froggie (2016.02.14) # "Yoru wa Nemureru kai?" (Ajin OP) (2016.02.20) # "Sore wa Chiisana Hikari no Youna" (Boku Dake ga Inai Machi ED) -TV Size ver.- (2016.02.23) # "Guren no Yumiya" (Shingeki no Kyojin OP) -TV Size ver.- (2016.03.01) # "Inochi no Namae" (Spirited Away OST) (2016.03.07) # "Machibouke no Kanata" (The Other Side of Waiting in Vain) (2016.03.17) # "ECHO" -dj-Jo Remix ver.- (2016.03.18) # "Boku ga Monster ni Natta hi" (The Day I Became a Monster) feat. Apon and Aruvn (2016.03.31) # "Summertime Record" feat. McDonald Trumpets (2016.04.08) (Private) # "Shoutër" feat. Aruvn, Sumashu, Fokushi, and Melo (2016.04.15) # "Children Record" feat. Myu and Aruvn (2016.04.20) # "ninelie" (Koutetsujou no Kabaneri ED) -TV Size ver.- (2016.04.22) # "THE DAY" (Boku no Hero Academia OP) -TV Size ver.- (2016.04.28) # "We can sing a song!" feat. Biscuit, Shannon, Fyre, Chase, Sumashu, Jefferz and Aruvn (2016.05.06) # "Summertime Record" feat. LemonTea and Aruvn (2016.05.13) # "Little Traveler" feat. Aruvn, Chase, dria, Haruka, Jefferz, Justin, K-chan, Luna, Maiko, Ateotu, Saint, Sorachu, and Xiao (2016.05.19) # "Question" (Assassination Classroom 2 OP 1) -TV Size ver.- feat. Aruvn and Akano (2016.05.31) # "The Day" (Boku no Hero Academia ED) -dj-Jo Remix TV Size ver.- (2016.06.06) # "The Day" (Boku no Hero Academia ED) -dj-Jo Remix ver.- (2016.06.06) # "Machibouke no Kanata" (The Other Side of Waiting in Vain) -reupload- (2016.06.11) # "Cynic" -Namae wa, Madanai.'s English ver.- (2016.06.17) # "DEPARTURE" feat. ❀PIMA!! (2016.06.26) # "Dappo Rock" (Law-evading Rock) (2016.07.18) # "If You" (BIGBANG song) (2016.08.01) # "Again" (2016.08.04) # "Wake Up!" (One Piece OP17) feat. ❀PIMA!! (2016.08.07) # "Re:Re:" (Boku Dake ga Inai Machi OP) -Full ver.- (2016.08.14) # "Jiriki Hongan Revolution" (Ansatsu Kyoushitsu OP2) feat. Arietta, Aruvn, Akari, Gyoza, kuma☆, Mom0ki, Rin, Sauce, Seka, Trance, Un3h, and Xandu (2016.08.15) # "chase" (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Diamond Is Unbreakable OP) (2016.08.22) # "Mystic Messenger OP" -English ver.- (2016.08.29) # "Zen Zen Sense" (Kimi no Na wa OP) -TV Size ver.- (2016.09.03) # "Hysteria" -English Acoustic ver.- (2016.09.11) # "Mighty Long Fall" (ONE OK ROCK song) feat. Aruvn, Ashley, Fokushi, hazael, IRO, Kuraiinu, Reion, and 사기 (2016.09.19) # "Mystic Messenger OP" -Korean ver.- (2016.09.23) # "Mystic Messenger OP Full Cover" -English ver.- (2016.09.30) # "Blood Sweat & Tears" (BTS song) -Acoustic ver.- (2016.10.17) # "History Maker" (Yuri!!! On ICE OP) (2016.10.24) # "Lie" (BTS Jimin song) (2016.10.27) # "Stay" (BLACKPINK song) (2016.11.17) # "Like the Sun in the Sky" (Mystic Messenger ED) feat. Aruvn and Kuraiinu (2016.11.30) }} Songs on Soundcloud Discography Gallery Illust. by Mizury |Aruvn Sugar Song to Bitter Step by xiao.png|Aruvn as seen in "Sugar Song to Bitter Step" Illust. by xiao |Aruvn-LemonTea Matryoshka.png|Aruvn (left) and LemonTea (right) as seen in "Matryoshka" Illust. by Ree |Connecting English Edition.png|Zeru, Takara, Tre, Kaname, Aruvn, JoyDreamer, Edward and Noki as seen in "Connecting -English Edition-" Illust. by Jasmine |Aruvn Unravel Acoustic by Koyu.png|"unravel -Acoustic ver.-" |Aruvn Day you laugh by Mizury.png|"Day you laugh" Illust. by Mizury }} Trivia * His first language was not english. *He refers to his fanbase as Koi(s), as in the type of fish. The roles in his discord are based on this. * He would not like to reveal his age, but said he was no younger than 20 * According to the description in his Twitch Account Aruvn was born in the Philippines but eventually moved to Canada when he was young. *He has a pet dog and has said he prefers dogs to cats. *He has stated that he likes dragons. *His favorite anime is Naruto. *He is 1.78 metres tall. *His favorite Mystic Messenger character is 707. *He loves Tim Horton's Ice Capps and often tweets about wanting one. *He often tweets obvious statements as a joke. *His favourite breed of dog is a samoyed. *He can play the drums, and guitar. *He loves One Ok Rock and got Taka's guitar pick at the concert in Montreal. External Links * Twitter * SoundCloud * Patreon * Weibo * Facebook # ↑ https://twitter.com/ItsAruvn/status/732397845777551360?lang=en Category:Translyricists